


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Thirteen: SnowmanPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 4





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not already, I would highly recommend reading at least Giving In to set the scene for this.

Sunlight filtered through the thick blinds illuminating the living room. There was a beautiful contrast between cold sheets and the warmth radiating from the man next to me. Fighting consciousness, I found each muscle that I flexed or stretched hurt in so many ways, I didn’t remember running a marathon, but my body sure felt like it. When I shifted my hips pressing further into the bed, I felt a pain between my legs that reminded me of the marathon from the night before; the marathon ran three times.

I groaned at the sudden cold spot in the sheets. Bucky chuckled and kissed my forehead. “not funny, ‘s cold,” I groaned.

“C’mere,” His voice was still hoarse with sleep.

Nuzzling my face into his chest his flesh arm holding me tight to him. Even with a blanket between my bare back and his vibranium arm I could still feel the cold, it wasn’t bad or even uncomfortable, but it was noticeable.

“I’m never moving,” I mumbled.

He laughed softly, “You’ll have to eventually.”

“Stop crushing my hopes and dreams,”

“Sorry,” He kissed the top of my hair. “How about a compromise?”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“We can stay in bed if you watch this movie Morgan has been pestering me about. But we do have to get back to the compound tonight.”

“Mmmm, I think I can handle that. You make the coffee?” I asked.

“It’s already been made.” He replied.

“My hero.”

“I’ll be right back.” He said climbing out of bed.

“Ugh,” I groaned at the loss of him and his body heat. “I guess I’m going to the bathroom.”

Bucky laughed as he walked through the archway. I pulled on Bucky’s t-shirt and tiptoed to the bathroom, everything was cold, I moved as quickly as I could to get back to bed. The second I stepped into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I was mortified. I was wrecked, my hair in a million different directions and make up muddled under my eyes. Quickly I washed my face and ran a brush through my hair.

When I walked back into the living room Bucky was already back in bed, two coffee cups on the table next to him. He smiled at me as I approached the bed, pulling the covers back I climbed and scooted right over to his side. Leaning up I kissed him chastely.

“What are we watching?” I asked.

Bucky pulled the remote from the coffee table and turned on the tv, the movie already queued up. “She wants me and Sam to take her to see the second one.”

I laughed, “Would you like to watch the movie or have my quote it for you?”

“I take it you’ve seen this?”

“Morgan watched this movie two to three times a day last Christmas.”

“Oh,”

“It’s okay, I love the movie.”

He handed me the coffee cup next to him.

“Bucky?” I asked,

“Yes, doll?”

I smirked at him, “Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let’s go and play.”

“Huh? I thought you wanted to stay in bed?” He was confused,

I laughed, “It’s from the movie.”

He shook his head and pressed play, the movie played out and I had to stop myself from quoting every word. I didn’t hold back on the songs though, crappy singing and all, I belted those songs like nobody’s business and Bucky laughed through the whole thing. When the song ‘Let It Go’ came on he finally recognized some of the phrases Sam would say to him. I laughed at the sudden realization; Sam wasn’t going to like Bucky when we got back to the compound.

It was a relaxing day, we followed up Frozen with more Christmas movies, Beauty and The Beast Belle’s Enchanted Christmas, The Sound of Music. It felt like our own piece of heaven for those handfuls of hours. As much as I hated the thought, I knew he was right about getting back to the compound, the Stark Industries party was tomorrow and I still had no idea what to wear.

We were in the car on the way back to the city when it dawned on me I had never actually asked Bucky to come. A thousand things ran through my mind at once, the dresses, the tux, color coordinating, dancing, the number of people, so many things. But I knew I didn’t want to face it alone and I’d hate for him to think I didn’t want him there.

“Babe, will you go to the Stark Christmas party with me tomorrow?” I asked.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

I froze, that wasn’t the answer I expected.

“Everyone will know.” He clarified, “it’s become pretty obvious I can’t keep my hands to myself anymore.” He pulled our clasped hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

“Think of it as a coming-out party.” I smiled.

“Sams gonna get left at home alone on a Saturday night.” Bucky grinned.

“Well,” I started.

“Who invited that fucker?” Bucky grumbled.

“Maria,”

“Ugh, jerk.”

I laughed, “it’ll be fine.”

He turned and smiled at me, “only because we will be together.”

I rolled my eyes with a smile, “you’re so cheesy.”

“Good thing you’re not lactose intolerant.”


End file.
